Steven Edwards (TV Series)
Steven Edwards is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a doctor from Grady Memorial Hospital. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not much is known about Steven's life before the outbreak began, except that he was a doctor located in Atlanta and that he and Gavin Trevitt were former colleagues. When the outbreak began, Steven remained at the hospital waiting to be evacuated. He was forced to retreat back inside when the military dropped firebombs in the city. Eventually, he and the remaining police officers formed a group, that after a while, would "rescue" patients just to force them to do manual labor, under the pretext of "repaying the debt they had with the hospital". Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Slabtown" Steven appears in this episode as a doctor working at Grady Memorial Hospital. He befriends Beth Greene soon after her arrival, and takes her on as an assistant (presumably in order to keep her away from Gorman). He shows Beth how they dispose of bodies at the hospital, and later amputates Joan's arm with the help of both Beth and Dawn Lerner. He appears to be discontent at the hospital, however he admits that he'd rather stay there than be outside its walls. He reveals he uses walkers as his motivation to stay inside, as he shows Beth a door on the ground floor which is surrounded by walkers. His strained relationship with both Lerner and Gorman is shown throughout the episode, and he threatens Gorman in order to keep him away from Beth and Joan. He later lies to Beth about the medicine required by Gavin Trevitt, which results in her accidentally killing him. He later reveals to Beth that this was in order to preserve his position in the community, and prevent himself from becoming expendable. "Crossed" Edwards is first seen when Beth comes to visit him. He continues talking to her until she asks what kind of medicine Carol Peletier, a new patient who happens to have been part of Beth's previous group, would need to survive. Edwards tells her what medicine to use and Beth leaves. Before walking out the door, Edwards wishes Beth the best of luck. "Coda" Dr. Edwards is present for the exchange of Officers Licari and Amanda Shepherd for Beth and Carol from Rick Grimes. After Beth and Dawn are killed, Rick informs Dr. Edwards and the other patients that they can choose to leave the hospital with his group if they want. However, they choose to stay with the remaining officers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Steven has killed: *Dying Man (Out of Mercy and Before Reanimation) *Gavin Trevitt (Caused) *Numerous counts of Grady Memorial Hospital patients (Out of Mercy and Before Reanimation) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dawn Lerner Dawn and Dr. Edwards seem to have a stable working relationship, however they often disagree on several delicate matters and how "patients" should be treated. Dawn's persistence and way of running the community seem to annoy Edwards. He also sees her as manipulative, as he warns Beth not to trust Dawn when Dawn offers to help her save Carol's life. Dr. Edwards is present when Dawn is shot in the head in retribution for killing Beth. He, along with everyone else, appears to be in shock. His decision to stay at the hospital instead of leave with Beth's group again suggests a lack of respect for Dawn's leadership. Beth Greene Edwards is one of only two people (the other being Noah) who are friendly to Beth at the hospital. They seem to have a good relationship, with him taking her on as an assistant (presumably to keep her away from Gorman). He is willing to share his food with Beth after she worries that eating will elongate her stay at the hospital, and treats her well during her time at the hospital; even going as far as to threaten Gorman in order to protect both Beth and fellow patient Joan. Despite this good relationship, Edwards manipulates Beth into killing Gavin Trevitt for him. Beth confronts him on this, and loses all faith in him as a result. He seems to regret her lack of trust in him, later trying to warn her away from Dawn, and when she doesn't listen, giving her advice on what drug to give Carol to help revive her from her coma. He is present when Beth is shot in the head by Dawn, and, like everyone else, appears to be stunned. Gorman Dr. Edwards has an obvious dislike of Gorman, and is aware of how he abuses some of the women in the community. He stands up for Beth when Gorman claims that she "should've been his", and then threatens him when he says that he'll be "taking Joan back." Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Crossed" *"Coda" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Michael Alexander. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Supporting Characters Category:Slabtown Category:Crossed Category:Coda